1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a warm-up apparatus for a vehicle engine. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for warming up a vehicle engine in order to more rapidly provide heat to the passenger compartment of the vehicle in cold weather conditions.
2. Background Information
A vehicle is typically includes a heating system that provides heat to a passenger compartment of the vehicle. The heating system includes a heat exchanger that is circulated with coolant from the engine. The engine coolant must first be warmed by the engine before heat can be provided to the passenger compartment. In cold weather conditions, it may take a considerable amount of time for the engine to heat the coolant. Passengers within the vehicle must therefore wait until the engine has at least partially warmed up before being provided with heat. Hence, passengers may have to wait an excessive amount of time to be provided with heat.